Chouriki Sentai Ohranger
Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (超力戦隊オーレンジャー|Chōriki Sentai Ōrenjā|Super-Powered Squadron Ohranger), was Toei Company Limited's 19th production of the Super Sentai television series. It was during its run that Goranger and Jakq are officially recognized as Part of the Super Sentai Series, unlike the previous years that Battle Fever J was the first series as seen in the Special Episode of Turboranger, wherein Battle Fever J was the first series to be introduced. Its footage was used in Power Rangers: Zeo. "Oh" (オー|Ō) is a pun on "olé" (オーレ|ōre), "aura" (オーラ|ōra), and the Japanese word for "king" (王|ō). "O.H." was also given as the acronym for "Overtech Hardware", the organization the team is part of, adding to the pun. The series was originally intended as a 20th anniversary series for the Sentai franchise, and many writers from older series came back to work on the show with the plan for a dark theme. Sadly, due to the events that occurred in Japan around the time the series was aired, like the sarin gas attack on the Tokyo Subway, Ohranger received much altering to its theme that made it the least popular Sentai show to date, and is believed to have almost ended the genre entirely if it wasn't for its "successor" series, Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Plot "Only those who have learned the power of the Super-Civilization will be able to save humanity from its greatest crisis: Baranoia, the Machine Empire, which plans to invade the Earth...!" 600 million years ago, Pangaea created a robot named Bacchus Wrath, who turned on his creators. The KingRanger defeated Bacchus Wrath and banished him from Earth. In the year 1999, Bacchus returned to Earth as the ruler of the Machine Empire Baranoia, with the intention of wiping out all human like and bring about machine rule. Chief Counsellor Miura revived super energies that had been born of the lost civilization of Pangaea. With the assembling of a stone plate uncovered three years previously, the secrets of "Super Power" were revealed. Miura built a pyramid to generate Tetrahedron power in order to allow five U.A.O.H. officers to transform into Ohrangers. Characters United Airforce Overtech Hardware Ohrangers Other Heroes * Gunmajin (Ohranger vs. Kakuranger-48) Arsenal *Power Braces *King Brace *Big Bang Buster **King Smashers ***King Blasters ***Battle Sticks **Star Riser **Square Crushers **Delta Tonfas **Twin Batons **Circle Defense *Giant Roller *King Stick *Ole Bazooka *Super-Power Dynamite Attack Vehicles *Thunderwings *Jetter Machines **Red Jetter **Green Jetter **Blue Jetter **Yellow Jetter **Pink Jetter Mecha *King Pyramider Carrier Formation/King Pyramider Battle Formation **Buster Ohranger Robo ***Ohranger Robo ****Sky Phoenix ****Gran Taurus ****Dash Leon ****Dogu Lander ****Moa Loader ***Red Puncher **King Pyramider *OhBlocker "Red Blocker!" "Green Blocker!" "Blue Blocker!" "Yellow Blocker!" "Pink Blocker!" **Red Blocker **Green Blocker **Blue Blocker **Yellow Blocker **Pink Blocker *Tackle Boy Allies *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *Dorin (26-46, 48) *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger Machine Empire Baranoia *Emperor Bacchus Wrath (1-34) *Empress Hysteria *Bomber the Great (35-41) *Prince Buldont (1-39) / Kaiser Buldont (40-48) *Princess Multiwa (40-48) *Machine Beast Messenger Keris (26-28) *Buldont, Jr. (47-48) *Butlers Acha & Kocha *Barlo Soldiers *Takonpas *Baracticas Machine Beasts Bacchus Wrath's Beasts *Machine Beast Bara Drill (1, 33) *Machine Beast Bara Saucer (2, 33) *Machine Beast Bara Vanish (3, 33) *Machine Beast Bara Crusher (4, 33) *Machine Beast Cactus 1 & 2 (5) *Machine Beast Bara Brain (6-7) *Machine Beast Bara Seperate (6-7) *Machine Beast Bara Missiler (8, 33) *Machine Beast Camera Trick (Movie, 39) *Machine Beast Steam Punk (Movie) **Machine Beast Locker Knight (Movie) **Machine Beast Cat Signal (Movie) **Machine Beast Pumpkimpkin (Movie) **Machine Beast Faucetchuck (Movie) / Machine Beast Bara Faucet (31) *Machine Beast Bara Darts (9, 33) *Machine Beast Bara Hacker (10) *Machine Beast Bara Printer (11, 33) *Machine Beast Bara Baby (12) *Machine Beast Bara Magma (13, 33) *Machine Beast Bara Pinokillers (14) *Machine Beast Bara Revenger (15) *Machine Beast Bara Devil (16) *Machine Beast Bara Vacuum (17, 33) *Machine Beast Bara Ivy (18, 33) *Machine Beast Bara Builder (19) *Machine Beast Bara Boxer (20) *Machine Beast Cup-and-Ball (21) *Machine Beast Bara 'Madillo (22) *Machine Beast Bara Clothes (23) *Machine Beast Bara Excellency (24) *Machine Beast Bara Hungry (25) *Machine Beast Bara Goblin (26) *Machine Beast Bara King (27-28) *Machine Beast Bara Tarantula (29) *Machine Beast Bara Snoring (30) *Machine Beast Bara Nightmare (32) *Machine Beast Bara Gear/Onbu-Gear (Ohranger vs. Kakuranger) Bomber's Beasts *Machine Beast Bara Mammoth (35) *Machine Beast Bara Skunk (36) *Machine Beast Bara Police (37-38) *Machine Beast Bara Gold (39-40) Buldont's Beasts *Machine Beast Bara Hunter (42) *Machine Beast Bara Fraud (43) *Machine Beast Bara Guard (44) *Machine Beast Bara Micron (45-46) Others *Machine Beast Bara Mobile (Carranger vs. Ohranger) Trivia * Ironically, Ohranger and Carranger were the polar opposites in popularity and ratings compared to their Power Ranger counterparts: Zeo and Turbo respectively. Whereas Carranger saved the Sentai series from the abomination that was Ohranger, Zeo is largely considered one of the greatest Power Rangers seasons of all time, yet Turbo nearly canceled Power Rangers in its own right, if not for the unexpected success of Power Rangers In Space. Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms *